Cosas de novios
by ASUKA02
Summary: —Y si yo fuera un chico... ¿aun así me amarías?. El Shinobi enmudeció ante la pregunta de Sakura, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser usada en su contra. Pero todo tenía un límite. *Oneshot NaruSaku*


**N/A: Sé que tengo que actualizar mis otras historias, pero he tenido este relato escrito desde hace mucho, es una viñeta que como dice el titulo, son cosas de novios.**

**Sakura y Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

***** Cosas de novios *** **

By ASUKA02

**.**

**.**

—Y si soporto todas tus tonterías es porque te amo. —termino ya fastidiada de las dudas del joven Hokage, estaba celoso por haberla visto conversando a solas con Sasuke.

—¿De veras?. —le pregunto Naruto sorprendido e ilusionado de que su orgullosa novia finalmente pronunciara esas palabras.

—Sí. —reconoció ocultando su rubor tras la revista, estaban en la mansión del Hokage donde Naruto recientemente se había mudado.

—¿Sakura-chan y si fuera gordo y feo aun me amarías?. —insistió el shinobi lleno de curiosidad.

—Eww… si.

Los dos segundos que tardo en responder ofendieron al jinchuriki, salto alejándose de ella.

—¡Sakura-chan has dudado!. —la acuso como un chiquillo.

Ella entorno los ojos apartando la revista de su rostro, Naruto a veces era tan infantil, pero para que mentirse, no le cambiaria nada. —¡Claro que no!. —se defendió tercamente.

—Yo te amaría aun así tú fueras gorda y fea. —aclaro dolido, saliendo del sofá.

Haruno sonrió levemente enternecida, el baka de Naruto decía cosas lindas cuando se lo proponía, lo observo en silencio unos instantes, el shinobi ahora estaba de brazos cruzados junto a la ventana. Estaba lloviendo duro y la fuerza de la brisa hacia vibrar el vidrio de las ventanas.

—Si no me gustaran los hombres y de pronto fuera lesbiana, ¿aun así me amarías?. —le pregunto Sakura ágilmente, le gustaba ver a Naruto enredarse con sus propias palabras.

El Uzumaki parpadeo meditando un momento, nunca se dejo intimidar por nadie, pero con Sakura las cosas eran distintas, al parecer adoraba verlo trabarse con su propia lengua, y él tenía mucho que perder si no daba la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—¡Claro que sí!, porque seguirías siendo una mujer. —Respondió astutamente muy orgulloso de su inteligencia, bostezó regresando al sofá, estiro los brazos sobre el espaldar del mueble con una sonrisa triunfante.

Tras un minuto de silencio Naruto volvió a hablar.

—Sakura-chan, parece que lloverá toda la noche, será mejor que pases la noche aquí, no quiero que te enfermes. —dijo con fingida inocencia. —por tu pijama no te preocupes, te prestare una de mis camisas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y le golpeo con la revista en el estomago, —¡Solo quieres que me acueste contigo y eso no volverá a pasar hasta que nos casemos! —le regaño severamente.

—Pero Sakura-chaan, igual nos vamos a casar —insistió haciendo un puchero, la boda estaba fechada hasta dentro de ocho meses, no quería esperar tanto y menos después de haber adelantado la noche de bodas.

—Tú dormirás aquí en el sofá y yo en tu cama. —resolvió tranquilamente, dando por terminado el tema.

El rubio no insistió mas, la verdad es que no se podía imaginar a Sakura ni gorda, ni fea, ella simplemente era de las más bonitas en Konohagure, ahora que usaba su cabello rosado a la mitad de la espalda se veía mucho mas femenina.

Sakura miro nuevamente a su novio, y continuo con su necedad de saber el límite del amor del rubio hacia ella.

—¿Y si yo fuera un chico?... ¿aun así me amarías?.—le pregunto curiosa.

Naruto enmudeció, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser usado en su contra, pero todo tenía un límite, él tenía orgullo, se consideraba un hombre macho, varón y muy masculino.

La pelirosa interpreto su silencio como una negativa.

—Oh, Naruto me rompes el corazón, —respondió con fingido drama, —yo aun te amaría si tú fueras homosexual.

—¡EEEHHH!, —chillo escandalizado.

—Claro, ese Jutsu sexy te sale muy natural, tendrías que enseñarme a ser mas femenina. —comento entre risas.

—¡Basta Sakura-chan!, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. —exigió terriblemente serio.

—Ok, ok, está bien, no ha pasado nada, últimamente no se te puedes hacer ni un chistecito.

—¡No tenía ninguna gracia!. —respondió irritado.

Se cruzo de brazos y trato de concentrarse en la televisión, estaba herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo de hombre, Sakura abrió la revista y murmuro dolida.

—No puedo creer que no me ames si yo fuera un chico.


End file.
